Chess
by Nerazzuri
Summary: "Because you're my king and I'm your queen." Fanfiksi sederhana untuk ulang tahun Hyuuga Neji.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : typos, random timeline, possibly OOC, rhyme, etc**

**Birthday fic for Hyuuga Neji**

**Happy reading minna-san ^^**

.

.

.

Ini hanya permainan sederhana. Namun permainan inilah yang akan mengubah hidup mereka untuk selamanya.

Di hadapan Neji terpampang 64 petak. Dan Hinata baru saja mengawali permainan dengan menggerakkan sebuah bidak. Neji berpikir sejenak. Mencoba menghindari blunder yang bisa membuatnya terjebak.

"E-eto ... Ne-Neji-_nii,_ ke-kenapa Neji-_nii _mengajakku bermain catur? A-aku bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk Neji-_nii_. Nara Shikamaru-_san_ mungkin lebih bisa menjadi lawan yang menyenangkan." Suara Hinata memecah kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

Tapi Nara Shikamaru bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Anda keberatan?" Hanya pertanyaan retorik yang menjadi jawaban Hyuuga yang lebih tua. Pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu menggerakkan salah satu pionnya.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seolah gadis itu takut Neji merasa tersinggung dengan pilihan katanya yang mungkin tidak tepat. Sungguh, tak ada maksud lain yang tersirat. Hinata hanya merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Neji dalam waktu singkat.

Dua bulan yang lalu mereka telah bertunangan. Tetua klan menganggap Nejilah yang lebih pantas memimpin klan. Hanya saja, posisinya sebagai _bunke_ memang mempersulit keadaan. Karena itu, Hiashi mempertimbangkan sebuah solusi yang mampu menjawab semua permasalahan.

Pernikahan.

Andaikata Neji dan Hinata menikah, jurang di antara _bunke_ dan _souke_ dapat diminimalisasi. Lagi pula, jika Neji menjadi suami Hinata, pemuda itu akan memiliki akses untuk suatu intervensi. Setidaknya Hinata akan menjadikan pendapat Neji sebagai konsiderasi.

"Hinata-_sama_, giliran Anda."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis melihat paralaks yang tersaji. Mungkinkah Hinata memang tak begitu memahami cara mengolah strategi ataukah ini hanyalah sebuah desepsi? Neji mencuri pandang ke arah sepasang lingkar ametis milik Hinata untuk mencoba menerka trik yang tersembunyi.

Raja adalah buah catur yang dipilih Hinata untuk berada di garis depan. Dalam posisi seperti ini, rasanya Hinata seperti memberikan umpan. Dalam sekali gerak, Neji mampu menghadirkan sebuah ancaman. Setidaknya ada tiga dari enam belas buah caturnya yang bisa ia gerakkan.

"Hinata-_sama,_ Anda yakin tidak salah langkah?" Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Neji memilih untuk bertanya.

"Ji-jika raja tidak maju untuk memimpin, lantas, bagaimana caranya membuat prajuritnya maju untuk mengikuti?" jawab Hinata

Neji tersenyum tipis demi mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terdengar filosofis. Baiklah, ia akan melihat sejauh mana Hinata mempertahankan persepsi yang dianggapnya strategis. Mungkin Neji memang takkan butuh waktu lama untuk menggiring Hinata dalam posisi kritis.

"Du-dua minggu lagi kita akan ... menikah." Ada rona merah tersamar yang tercetak di tulang pipi sang _heiress _Hyuuga. "Be-benarkah Neji-_nii_ tidak keberatan? A-aku tidak ingin Neji-_nii_ merasa terbebani."

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan, seluruh hidup saya akan saya dedikasikan untuk melayani dan mendukung Anda, Hinata-_sama._ Jika Anda menginginkan saya untuk tetap berada di sini, maka saya akan tetap tinggal di sini. Jika Anda ingin saya pergi, saya akan pergi."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pertanda cemas. Bukan sekali dua kali Neji mendeklarasikan kesetiaannya pada klan dengan jelas. Seolah-olah jawaban itu menjadi jawaban pungkas. Padahal Hinata ingin mendengar kejujuran dari pemuda yang dikenal cerdas. Mungkin saja Neji memang mengunci egoismenya demi sebuah peleburan batas.

"Pe-pernikahan adalah misi seumur hidup, Neji-_nii._ A-aku hanya tidak ingin Neji-_nii _akan menyesal seumur hidup karena menikahiku. Bagaimanapun, Neji-_nii_ berhak bahagia," ujar Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, Hinata-_sama_? Bukankah Anda mencintai Uzumaki?"

Hinata terpana mendengarnya. Sedikit tak meduga pertanyaan sefrontal itu akan terlontar dari tunangannya. Apakah itu berarti Neji memang memerhatikan setiap gerak langkahnya ataukah ini hanya serangan balik semata?

Bicara tentang serangan balik, Hinata kembali memandangi papan monokromatik yang menjadi konsentris. Sejauh ini permainan berlangsung dengan flegmatis. Namun, hal itu sepertinya takkan berlangsung lama karena Neji segera mengambil langkah taktis. Benteng milik Neji memangsa kuda milik Hinata yang terletak dalam satu garis.

"Hinata-_sama_, Anda tadi bertanya kenapa saya mengajak Anda, bukan Shikamaru untuk bermain catur," ujar Neji. Ia menatap manik keunguan yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Neji tahu, gadis itu tengah menantinya memberikan jawaban atas keingintahuannya. "Jika Hinata-_sama _menang, saya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Anda. Jika saya yang menang, saya ingin meminta sesuatu dari Anda."

Sungguh, Neji memang seorang oportunis. Mungkin ada hal tak biasa yang ingin dimintanya sehingga ia memilih langkah ini sebagai upaya yang lebih diplomatis. Yah, mungkin permintaannya akan terdengar sedikit egois. Tak apa, itu sedikit lebih baik ketimbang Neji terus menerus bersikap skeptis.

Mungkin Neji ingin membuat perjanjian pranikah. Menjadi _bunke_ yang dipilih untuk menikahi Hinata boleh jadi membuatnya berambisi untuk benar-benar menghapus jurang pemisah. Sebagai suami dari pemimpin klan nanti, tentu suaranya akan ikut menentukan arah.

Atau mungkin, Neji ingin membatalkan pernikahan.

Ya.

Opsi itu menjadi stokastik yang paling mungkin. Siapa yang tahu jika Neji ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih secara klandestin? Memikirkan hal itu, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyayat batin.

"Ba-bagaimana jika hasilnya remis?" tanya Hinata.

"Itukah yang Anda harapkan?" Neji balik bertanya.

Tensi permainan sedikit meninggi. Sunyi kembali merajai. Hanya tatapan mata menjadi satu-satunya komunikasi yang terjadi. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin bersikap egois untuk kali ini. Mengantisipasi permintaan tak biasa—membatalkan pernikahan—Hinata harus memenangkan permainan jika ia ingin mempertahankan Neji.

Padahal tadi ia sudah menanyakan kemungkinan Neji berkeinginan untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Seolah ia akan sanggup menerima andaikata Neji mengiyakan. Namun, saat Neji mengajukan sebuah pertaruhan, entah kenapa egoisme bagitu melingkupi pemikiran. Salahkah Hinata bila ia tak ingin untuk kedua kalinya kehilangan pemuda yang ia idamkan?

.

.

.

"_Hey, sudah dengar pengangkatan Akimichi Chouji sebagai ketua klan?" Seorang pria paruh baya bertanya pada temannya._

"_Ya. Aku tahu." Rekannya menyahut, "Hanya tinggal Klan Hyuuga yang belum melakukan regenerasi."_

"_Huh, kupikir Hiashi-_sama_ memang dalam posisi yang sulit. Putrinya terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Aku heran, kenapa bukan putri keduanya saja yang menjadi pewaris utama."_

"_Yah, bahkan kupikir Hyuuga Hinata tak cocok menjadi _kunoichi._"_

Shino melirik ke arah rekan setimnya manakala tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar percakapan itu. Ia tahu sedikit banyak Hinata merasa terganggu. Padahal ia telah mengira, orang-orang tak lagi mempertanyakan kapabilitasnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan lagi, dua orang itu adalah dua orang yang kerap mengatakan ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Konversasi mereka membuktikan bahwa semuanya hanyalah kuasi. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang hipokrit dengan lapisan topeng tak terlihat yang melingkupi. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Hinata manakala menyadari dirinya telah ternyata hanya dipermainkan oleh sebuah pretensi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Shino-_kun._" Bahkan saat hati tersakiti, altruisme tetap merajai.

"Mau kugantikan Kiba untuk memberi mereka pelajaran?" Ya, jika pemuda Inuzuka itu ada di sini, mungkin ia akan memberi mereka pelajaran tanpa meminta izin Hinata. Ia takkan menerima jika ada yang menyakiti hati temannya. Dan sayangnya saat ini, Kiba memang belum datang untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Yang ada hanya pemuda Aburame penyuka serangga. Dan seorang Aburame takkan seimpulsif Inuzuka.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu, Shino-_kun_. A-aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, yang mereka katakan memang kenyataan. A-aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri dan...,"

"Hinata, kau tahu permainan catur?" potong Shino.

"_Shogi_?" Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Bukan _shogi_, tapi catur," jelas Shino.

Hinata menggangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Ia pernah melihat Shikamaru dan Neji memainkan permainan ini. Hanya saja, ia masih belum bisa menarik sebuah konklusi. Memangnya apa hubungannya permainan catur dengan konversasi tadi?

"Kau tau buah catur yang paling kuat?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ra-ratu?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi teman Shino membuat Hinata tak perlu penerjemah untuk memaknai pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Shino yang sarat metafora. Shino juga tahu, Hinata tak butuh eksplanasi lanjutan untuk memahami maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan, saat menjadi pemimpin klan nanti, Hinata tak ubahnya raja dalam permainan catur yang disebutkannya.

"Tak perlu kaujadikan beban. Si berisik itu sudah datang, kurasa kita bisa memulai latihan," ujar Shino sembari menatap Kiba dan Akamaru yang datang sembari berlari.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Shino-_kun_."

Mungkin Shino memang benar, raja dalam permainan catur adalah metafora yang paling tepat untuknya. Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kekuatan untuk melindungi klan Hyuuga—mungkin klan lainnya juga. Entah kenapa, Hinata ingin menertawakan dirinya. Betapa selama ini ia hanya terpaku pada ambisi untuk menjadi kuat semata.

Jika ia tak bisa menjadi yang terkuat, maka ia bisa melatih diri untuk mengatur strategi yang akurat. Strategi yang akan membuatnya mengambil kebijakan-kebijakan dengan cermat. Dan bermain catur mungkin akan menjadi cara berlatih yang tepat.

"Hinata-_sama._" Sosok tegap sepupunya menyambut saat Hinata tiba di _mansion-_nya.

Hinata sedikit berdebar melihatnya. Reaksi yang wajar mengingat Hyuuga Neji memang pemuda yang digilai banyak wanita. Bukan saja karena kapabilitasnya sebagai ninja, tetapi juga karena keelokan rupanya.

Hey, cinta pertama Hinata memang _jinchuuriki_ bermarga Uzumaki, tetapi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, salahkah bila ia jatuh cinta lagi?

"Hinata-_sama_," Neji mengulangi sapaannya.

"Y-ya," Hinata tergagap, "_ko-konnichi wa_, Neji-_nii_."

Hinata menundukkan kepala, tak berani membalas tatapan Neji yang mengintimidasi. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi. Bahkan semburat merah itu juga turut beradiasi. Karena kini warna yang sama juga menghiasi tulang pipi Neji. Hanya saja, Hinata tak pernah menyadari.

"Tak bisakah Anda lebih sering berlatih di dojo klan kita?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian yang lebih pantas menggunakannya," lirih Hinata.

Sejujurnya ia tak pernah merasa percaya diri berlatih bersama Hyuuga yang lainnya. Ia takut mendengar komentar-komentar sinis yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia lebih suka berlatih bersama timnya. Pada kesempatan yang lain, Hinata lebih suka diam-diam menyelinap ke sungai untuk melatih _jutsu-_nya. Mereka tak perlu tahu, sejauh apa upaya yang dilakukannya. Karena toh, dalam pikiran mereka tertanam paradigma bahwa Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah _heiress_ lemah dan tak berguna.

"Saya tahu, berlatih bersama Inuzuka dan Aburame mungkin memang lebih menyenangkan," komentar Neji, "tapi sekali lagi, Anda adalah pewaris Hyuuga. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu Anda bersama kami."

Pewaris Hyuuga.

Mendadak Hinata teringat pada percakapan dua pria pagi tadi. Dukungan mereka selama ini nyatanya tak lebih dari sekedar pretensi. Siapa yang tahu, semua orang di klan ini bisa saja berlindung di balik topeng hipokrisi? Shino benar, lebih baik ia berlatih strategi demi mengatasi defleksi yang mungkin terjadi di kemudian hari.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kalian harapkan dari pewaris lemah sepertiku?" Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, melewati Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Grep!

Tangan kanan Neji melingkari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Seolah pemuda itu ingin menahan langkah _heiress_-nya untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata sepupunya, meski dengan pipi yang tak lepas dari semburat merah muda.

"Setiap tetes darah hingga helai terakhir rambut kami akan menjadi milik Anda, Hinata-_sama_. Kami ada untuk melayani dan melindungi Anda. Jadi tetaplah berjalan di jalan Anda, karena kami akan selalu mendukung Anda," ucap Neji.

Hinata terperangah untuk sesaat. Jika rangkaian verbal Neji hanyalah janji palsu yang dibuat-buat, maka sungguh akan sulit bagi Hinata untuk tak terjerat. Hinata melepaskan tangan Neji yang menggenggam erat. Ia mencoba meyakini bahwa mengabaikan janji para _bunke_—khususnya Neji—adalah opsi yang paling tepat.

Sebuah ciuman frustasi mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah konvergensi. Alih-alih menolak, bahkan Hinata pun turut menikmati. Ia bisa merasakan betapa Neji sudah begitu putus asa membuatnya percaya akan keteguhan janji yang ia miliki. Ia tak tahu lagi, bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Hinata untuk selalu berada di klan ini.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Neji saat bibir mereka terpisah oleh distansi, "saya hanya takut Anda berpikir untuk meninggalkan klan ini, mengganti nama Hyuuga menjadi Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame atau bahkan Uchiha. Sekali lagi, Hinata-_sama._ Anda adalah seorang Hyuuga."

Hinata ingin tertawa. Sungguh, ia ingin menertawakan dirinya. Hinata merasa teramat naif karena sempat mengira Neji mengerti perasaannya dan membalasnya. Tentu saja ciuman yang baru saja terjadi tak ada artinya apa-apa. Bagi Neji, ia hanyalah seorang pewaris Hyuuga yang harus dilayani dan dijaga.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti _Nii-san_. Terima kasih untuk dedikasimu pada klan ini," ujar Hinata.

Neji menganggukkan kepala. Hatinya merasa teramat lega. Upayanya nyatanya tidaklah sia-sia. Terlebih lagi, ciuman tadi ... mengertikah Hinata tentang perasaannya? Tahukah gadis itu bahwa kegigihannya mempertahankan semangat Hinata bukan semata-mata karena kepentingan klan saja? Sadarkah gadis itu bahwa Neji ingin selalu berada di sekitarnya?

Hinata menoleh dari _fusuma_ berwarna ungu. Gadis itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu-ragu. Neji menatapnya, menanti bibir mungil milik _heiress_-nya mengucap deretan verbal yang ia tunggu.

"Ne-Neji-_nii,_ a-anou ... kalau Neji-_nii _punya waktu, bisakah mengajariku bermain catur?"

Catur?

Neji mengerutkan kening, tapi ia segera menganggukkan kepala. Apa pun itu, Neji senang Hinata mau meminta bantuannya. Sekalipun hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata tertarik pada permainan strategi yang biasanya digemari pemuda Nara?

"Te-terima kasih, Neji-_nii_." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu seraya menutup kembali _fusuma_ kamarnya.

Ugh, dengan sikap Hinata yang manis seperti itu, sulit bagi Neji untuk tak jatuh hati pada sepupunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Neji merasa seolah diserang migrain dadakan. Matanya menatap gemas pada beberapa buah caturnya yang telah berpindah tangan. Dalam hitungan menit, Hinata berubah menjadi lawan yang menakutkan. Dan lagi, tak ada ekspresi berlebih yang ditampilkan paras _heiress_-nya yang menawan. Seolah-olah gadis itu memang telah membuat sebuah perkiraan. Sungguh, benar-benar seorang gadis yang penuh kejutan.

Neji menghela udara di sekitarnya. Ia jelas membutuhkan udara segar untuk melancarkan sirkulasi dan kinerja otaknya. Memberi sugesti pada pikirannya untuk merelakan buah catur yang telah dimangsa. Walaupun ia tak keberatan memberikan sesuatu jika Hinata mengalahkannya, tetap saja egonya sebagai lelaki bersikeras ingin memenangkan laga.

"Ku-kurasa, Neji-_nii_ tak bisa meremehkan raja putih." Hinata menggerakkan raja miliknya satu petak ke depan.

Neji tahu, Hinata sedang bicara tentang dirinya. Tentang seorang pewaris klan yang dianggap tak berguna. Diam-diam Neji bersyukur, Hinata menemukan kembali semangatnya. Siapa pun yang menyemangatinya, Neji sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Pemuda itu menganalisis langkah-langkah apa saja yang bisa diambilnya dalam situasi ini. Setidaknya ia memiliki delapan opsi. Pilihan terbaik yang ia miliki adalah mengakhiri laga ini dengan seri. Memang sedikit di luar ekspektasi. Tapi tak mengapa, toh Neji punya rencana sendiri.

Jika hasilnya seri, ia bisa memberikan sesuatu dari Hinata sekaligus meminta sesuatu darinya. Bukankah dengan demikian ia telah menerapkan strategi menang-menang untuk mereka?

"Sayang sekali, kurasa permainan ini terpaksa berakhir dengan remis," ucap Neji.

"Begitu, ya...," suara lembut putri pamannya terdengar mengambil jeda, "kurasa pertandingan belum berakhir, Neji-_nii_."

_Kami-sama_ ... Neji membeliakkan mata saat Hinata menggerakkan kembali raja putih miliknya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, gadis itu menempatkannya dalam posisi berbahaya. Seolah ia menyodorkan rajanya sendiri untuk dimangsa. Neji yakin, Hinata memang melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Hinata-_sama_? Apakah Anda memang menghendaki kekalahan?" Neji terlihat sedikit frustasi. Ia menatap papan catur di hadapannya berkali-kali. Tak habis pikir dengan langkah terakhir yang menggiring Hinata pada kekalahannya sendiri.

Apa itu berarti, jika klan Hyuuga diserang musuh, Hinata akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatan klan? Atau memberikan pihak musuh sebuah kemenangan?

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Neji-_nii_." Kali ini, tak ada suara terbata-bata yang biasanya tak pernah absen menyertai, "Apa pendapat Neji-_nii_ jika klan Hyuuga digambarkan dalam salah satu kubu dari permainan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit, Neji tak bisa berkelit.

Pemuda itu berpikir sesaat. Memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Jawaban yang bukan saja merepresentasi kewajibannya sebagai _bunke_ yang taat, tetapi juga tentang pelebuhan sebuah sekat. Apa pun reaksi Hinata nanti, Neji tetap akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah pendapat.

"Andalah raja saya, Hinata-_sama_. Dan sayalah ratu Anda."

Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk melihat eksistensi rona di kedua pipi. Bersemu merah bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang terus berakselerasi. Meski dikuasai rasa malu yang tak terperi, tetapi Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Neji. Kalimat pemuda itu telah benar-benar membuatnya terkunci. Bolehkah Hinata menarik sebuah konklusi? Beranikah ia mengklaim kalimat tadi sebagai bentuk deklarasi?

"Sekarang giliran saya," ucap Neji, "tadi Anda sudah menanyakan pendapat saya, maka sekarang giliran saya meminta sesuatu dari Anda, Hinata-_sama_." Pemuda itu seolah mengerti tanda tanya yang terbit di mata tunangannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Neji-_nii_ ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Bisakah Anda berhenti memikirkan Naruto dan belajar mencintai saya?"

Detik itu juga Hinata seolah membeku. Sementara Neji masih terpaku, mengharapkan Hinata memberi jawaban yang ia tunggu. Namun Hinata masih membisu. Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut mendengar permintaan sang sepupu.

Dua bulir cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata Hinata. Binar matanya tak mampu menutupi kebahagiaan yang amat kentara. Neji menggerakkan jemarinya, mengusap air mata kebahagiaan Hinata.

"I-ini tidak adil, Neji-_nii_. Da-dari dua permintaan Neji-_nii_, aku akan mengabulkan salah satunya saja," ucap Hinata, "a-aku akan berhenti memikirkan Naruto-_kun_."

Bagi Neji, keputusan Hinata terasa amat pahit. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak bersedia untuk belajar mencintainya membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Sungguhpun begitu, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum walau begitu sulit.

Padahal saat Hinata meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan itu, Neji berharap Hinata akan mau membalas perasaannya.

"Karena tanpa diminta pun, aku ... aku ... sudah ... menyukai Neji-_nii_."

Kali ini giliran Neji yang membeliakkan matanya tak percaya. Pengakuan Hinata benar-benar melebihi ekspektasinya. Jadi, selama ini mereka hanya saling menunggu dan diombang-ambing rasa ragu tanpa berniat mendeklarasikan perasaan yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan bersama? Ah, _Kami-sama_ ternyata memang gemar membuat lelucon untuk menggoda mereka.

"_Kami-sama_ ... saya pikir cinta saya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata melihat Neji tertawa ringan. Benar-benar tawa penuh kelegaan.

"Ku-kupikir Neji-_nii_ takkan tertarik pada gadis lemah sepertiku," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Mungkin memang terdengar agak kejam, tapi saya bersyukur selama ini Anda dianggap lemah. Saya tahu, itu memang tidak benar. Tapi setidaknya, karena anggapan itu, saya jadi punya alasan untuk selalu melindungi Anda," ucap Neji, "saya selalu ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Anda. Karena itu adalah tanggung jawab saya bukan hanya sebagai _bunke_, tetapi juga sebagai seorang laki-laki."

"Terima kasih, Neji ... –_kun_."

Ada begitu banyak rasa syukur yang ingin diucap Hinata. Berawal dari permainan catur, hingga deklarasi cinta. Setelah melihat hasil remis di depan mata, Hinata berpikir untuk merelakan kemenangan yang sepertinya amat dikehendaki tunangannya. Pilihannya merelakan Neji memenangkan laga memang bukan pengorbanan yang sia-sia. Mungkin jika ia tak mengambil langkah itu, pembicaraan mereka takkan terlampau jauh atau bahkan berlalu begitu saja. Hinata merasa lega telah memberitahu Neji bagaimana perasaannya. Lebih membahagiakan lagi karena perasaan mereka ternyata sama.

"Hasilnya remis, tidak ada pemenangnya. Anda siap untuk babak kedua, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji sembari memandangi papan dan buah catur yang menjadi saksi bisu deklarasi cinta mereka.

"Ku-kurasa Neji-_kun_ sudah memenangkannya," kilah Hinata.

"Raja adalah buah catur yang paling berharga. Tak seharusnya Anda mengorbankannya. Apa pun yang Anda katakan, menurut saya hasilnya tetap remis," ujar Neji bersikeras.

"A-aku hanya mencoba memberikan apa yang Neji-_kun_ inginkan. Neji-_kun_ pasti ingin menang, kan?" kilah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ulangi permainan ini. Jika saya menang, Anda harus mau memeluk saya. Jika saya kalah, saya akan mencium Anda. Dan jika hasilnya remis, Anda akan mendapatkan keduanya." Syarat despotis yang diucap Neji tak pelak membuat keduanya merona.

"E-eh?" Butuh waktu hampir semenit bagi Hinata untuk menata kembali ekspresinya. Setengah tersipu-sipu, ia memberikan jawaban atas tantangan yang diberikan tunangannya, pemuda yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

"Tantangan diterima."

.

.

Owari

.

.

Inspiring quote :

"E-eto ... you're the king. I'm the queen. Kyaa~ chess is cute." (Elizabeth Midford, Kuroshitsuji)

"Yes, I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the end. Even if this body is destroyed, I will not leave your side." (Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji)

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" (Lelouch vi Britannia, Code Geass)

"You'd do well not to underestimate the white king." (Schneizel el Britannia, Code Geass)

"Kau tahu, Makio, zaman sekarang orang tidak mengandalkan kekuatan, tapi kepintaran. Yakuza tidak mau bekrja untuk seorang yang bodoh." (Sakaki Makio's father, My Boss My Hero)

Vee~~ otanjoubi omedetou, Neji-kun ^^

Yosh, fic ini agak di luar ekspektasi saya. Tadinya saya merencanakan ada unsur suspense di dalamnya, bahkan sempat saya buat sampai sekitar 500 words. Tapi saya pikir ulang, nuansanya terlalu gelap untuk jadi sebuah birthday fic. Jadi saya menggantinya dengan fic ini, sementara ide suspense-nya saya simpan untuk kapan-kapan saja XD

Mungkin ada yang bingung, kenapa saya menekankan kata catur, bukan shogi. Well, karena saya suka kalimat, "You're my king and I'm your queen." Yang saya tahu, dalam shogi nggak ada ratunya sih, jadi saya pakai catur biasa di sini. Lagian saya nggak ngerti aturan main shogi, tapi nggak buta-buta amat soal catur. Soal "Kok Hinata dijadikan raja, sedangkan Neji malah jadi ratunya?" Yeah, ini hanya metafora. Hinata kan calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga (makanya saya tempatkan sebagai raja) dan Neji sebagai calon suami dan pelindungnya saya tempatkan sebagai Ratu/Menterinya (bandingkan kalo saya menempatkannya sebagai Knight alias kudanya. Masa iya ganteng-ganteng disamain sama kuda ^^v). Sisa filosofi caturnya, saya terinspirasi dari Lelouch dan Schneizel-nya Code Geass dicampur materi etika kepemimpinan yang saya pelajari (scumbag UTS, saya belajar mati-matian soal ini karena materinya yang paling banyak tapi ga keluar sama sekali. Yang keluar malah definisi dan teori-teori etika yang hanya saya baca sekilas #curcol). Big thank's to my friend, D. Waktu itu D menanyakan pendapat saya, "Menurutmu, jiwa kepemimpinan itu memang bakat atau bisa diasah?" kemudian berlanjut dengan diskusi panjang yang akhirnya menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini ^^

Fufufu~~ daripada curcol saya kejauhan, saya akhiri A/N ini dengan meminta cendol (baca : ripyu) dari teman-teman. Boleh kasih bata merah, tapi login dulu, ya ^^

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
